Sonikku!: The Movie
"Blue, Red or Yellow?" Sonikku!: The Movie (ソニック！映画, Sonikku! Eiga), also referred to Sonikku Movie 01 is the first movie based off of the Sonikku! anime series. It premiered in theatures worldwide on March 30th, 2018,. It was later released on DVD and in several other countries and is the first Sonikku! related material for many countries. The movie was directed by Kazunori Ikegami, and featured an original opening and ending theme. (in the Japanese dub at least). It's a retelling of the Sonic OVA, updated to fit the lore in the Sonikku! universe. The movie takes place between the Death Egg Saga, and the Eggman's Revenge Saga. Synopsis A month after the destruction of the Death Egg, Sonikku Yujinaka and Miles "Tails" Prower go on vacation on the Land of the Sky, an airborne island that forever rests in the clouds., relaxing near the beach side, when Old Man Owl flies towards them with an urgent mail delivery from the President, calling for help due to him and his daughter, Sara, being under captivity by Dr. Eggman. The duo reach the white house, encountering Dr. Eggman, who tells them that he purposely set up a kidnapping to bring Sonikku and Tails to him and tells them about Metal Robotnik, the evil leader of Eggman's hometown, Robotropolis, who has taken over the town and made it a ruin. Knowing that it's the only way to save Sara, Sonikku and Tails head over to Robotropolis and encounter Metal Robotnik, leading into a head to head battle, with the duo on the losing end, as Sonic's trapped underwater, and Tails' tails being glued together. Before Metal Robotnik could launch a deadly attack on Tails, Knuckles, who was treasure hunting nearby, saves Tails and Sonikku and the trio defeats Metal Robotnik, with Team Hero heading towards the center of Robotropolis, to turn the power on and reignite the town. As they head closer to the main energy room, they get attacked by Eggman, who tells them it was a trick to power his newest creation, Hyper Metal Sonic, a recreation of Metal Sonic. The two Sonics get into a brawl, as Tails and Knuckles attempt to save Sara. After failing to save Sara, the two notice Sonic's Energy Level drop, as he gets defeated by Hyper Metal Sonic and gets launched far away, cauing Tails and Knuckles to retreat. While Tails and Knuckles return to their vacation spot at the Land of the Sky, where Tails learns about metal Sonic planning to melt the ice that holds the Land of the Sky together, which would cause a catastrophic world event. Meanwhile, Sonic wakes up in Green Lake City, and learns about Metal Sonic's plans from the President himself. After re-grouping with each other, and after Sonic has a moment to himself, they head over to the Ice Caps, where they confront Dr. Eggman with Sara, who is attempting to marry her so he can take control of the Land of the Sky, after it's destruction. Sonic would later encounter Metal Sonic, and they both go into a skermish with each other, while Tails and Knuckles fend off against Eggman and save Sara, all while trying to help Sonic. With a gadget he created before, Tails is able to temporary confuse Metal Sonic, allowing Sonic to deliver a critical hit onto his robotic doppleganger. However, during the fight, Sonic and Hyper Metal Sonic establish a "Link" with each other, and Sonic soon starts to learn that Metal does have emotions, and Metal being a 1 to 1 copy of Sonic, starts to learn why Sonic fights the way he does, and eventually grows a heart for his friends after Sonic explains himself to him. During their clash, the President and Old Man Owl get caught up in the chaos, and is trapped in the volcano in the ice caps. After noticing they need help, Metal goes to save them, but Eggman, being fed up with how Metal tried to save the president, damages the robotic hedgehog and sends him deeper into the volcano. Sonic later tries to save Metal Sonic, but is rejected and blown back by the robot, who tells him "There can only be one Sonic who saves the world." Metal is later destroyed by the volcano, as Sonic is saved by Tails and Knuckles. Eggman gloats down to them about still having Sonic's DNA on a hard drive, however, this hard drive is later eaten and blown up via a turtle badnik that was launched before hand during the fight. In the final cutscene, Sonic and Sara speak, with the president acknowledging Sonic's hard work. Knuckles later hits the blue hedgehog on the head, as revenge for stepping on him during Sonic's fight with Metal. The two later get on a chase, with Tails following behind. Cast Battles and Power Levels * Sonic (Base) 3600 and Tails (Base) 1200 vs. Eggman (Eggpod) 1000 * Sonic (Base/Active) 3650 and Tails (Base/Active) 1240 vs. Several Badniks each * Sonic (Base) - 3800 and Tails (Base) - 1350 vs. Black Robotnik 4800 * Sonic (Charged) 4000 and Knuckles (Base) 3800 vs. Black Robotnik (Weak) 4650 * Sonic (Base) 3600-3800 vs Hyper Metal Sonic 3500-4500